jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Harrison Ford
Harrison Ford (* 13. Juli 1942 in Chicago, Illinois) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Star Wars verkörpert er den Charakter des Han Solo. Biografie Harrison Ford, der Sohn eines katholischen Iren und einer jüdischen Russin, wuchs in Chicago auf und besuchte das Ripon College in Wisconsin, wo er auch seine spätere Frau Mary Louise Marquardt kennenlernte. Nachdem er drei Tage vor dem Abschluss vom College flog, ging er Mitte der 60er-Jahre nach Los Angeles, um Schauspieler zu werden. 1966 wurde er von Columbia Pictures unter Vertrag genommen, sein Kinodebüt gab er als Hotelpage in Immer, wenn er Dollars roch. Um sich finanziell abzusichern, begann Ford nebenher als Schreiner zu arbeiten. Dadurch konnte er es sich leisten, kleinere Rollen abzulehnen. Im Jahr 1973 kam er durch einen Schreiner-Auftrag mit George Lucas in Verbindung, welcher ihn für seinen Klassiker American Graffiti besetzte. Anschließende Rollen blieben jedoch aus und Ford wechselte zurück in seine Schreiner-Karriere. Als George Lucas 1977 Krieg der Sterne drehte, erinnerte sich dieser an Ford. Obwohl Ford ursprünglich nicht für die Rolle des Han Solo vorgesehen war und Lucas sowieso ursprünglich keine bereits bekannten Schauspieler hatte nehmen wollen, besetzte er ihn nach anfänglichem Zögern. Diese Rolle brachte Ford den internationalen Durchbruch ein. Der Science-Fiction-Klassiker, der zu einem der ersten „Blockbuster“ zählt, fuhr einen bahnbrechenden Erfolg ein und zog zwei Fortsetzungen nach sich. Dies sind Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, in denen Ford ebenfalls mitwirkte. Dadurch hatte er über Nacht plötzlich Millionen von Fans und war weltweit bekannt. miniatur|links|Harrison Ford im Film Indiana Jones Im Jahr 1981 wurde er durch seine Darstellung des Archäologen Indiana Jones in Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes von Steven Spielberg und George Lucas zu einem der gefragtesten Schauspieler Hollywoods. In Der Tempel des Todes und Der letzte Kreuzzug durfte er als „Indy“ erneut die Peitsche schwingen. Auch seine nächsten Projekte, Ridley Scotts düstere Zukunftvision Blade Runner und Der einzige Zeuge, für den er eine Oscar-Nominierung erhielt, waren, nicht zuletzt wegen Ford, sehr erfolgreich. Der Film In Sachen Henry, in dem er einen Mann spielt, der sein Gedächtnis verliert, zeigte den Actionhelden erstmals von seiner ruhigen, einfühlsamen Seite, was ihm viel Kritikerlob einbrachte. 1990 und 1994 übernahm er in den Tom-Clancy-Verfilmungen Die Stunde der Patrioten und Das Kartell die Rolle des CIA-Agenten Jack Ryan, der zuvor bereits von Alec Baldwin (Jagd auf Roter Oktober) verkörpert worden war. Weitere große Erfolge Fords waren die Verfilmung der Serie Auf der Flucht und Wolfgang Petersens Air Force One, für den er erstmals über 20 Millionen Dollar bekam. 2001 stand er als reichster Schauspieler im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde. 2018 gab Harrison Ford dem offiziellen Star-Wars-Twitter-Account zufolge seinem Nachfolger als Han-Darsteller, Alden Ehrenreich, für Tipps, wie die Rolle des Han Solo zu verkörpern sei. Ehrenreich sagte später in mehreren Interviews aus, er dürfe nicht darüber reden, aber das Treffen hätte ihm den Mut gegeben, die prominente Rolle anzugehen. In einem anderen sprach er jedoch davon, Ford habe bei dem Treffen nicht wirklich Informationen preisgegeben, sondern ihn angewiesen, das zu behaupten. Seine deutsche Synchronstimme wird von Wolfgang Pampel gesprochen. Privatleben Neben seiner Karriere als Schauspieler ist Harrison Ford ein begeisterter Flieger und Umweltschützer. Als Anerkennung für den Einsatz in der Natur wurde eine Spinne (Calponia harrisonfordi) und eine Ameise (Pheidole harrisonfordi) nach ihm benannt. Seit 2003 ist er mit der Schauspielerin Calista Flockhart zusammen. Zuvor war er bereits zweimal verheiratet, zuletzt mit Melissa Mathison. Er hat vier Kinder. Trivia * Bis 1970 nannte sich Ford "Harrison J. Ford" um nicht mit dem Stummfilmschauspieler Harrison Ford verwechselt zu werden. * Durch seinen Einsatz für Umwelt und Natur wurde eine Ameise (Pheidole harrisonford) und eine Spinne (Calponia harrisonford) nach ihm benannt, eine neue Schmetterlingsart wurde auf den Namen seiner Tochter Georgia getauft. * Bei den Dreharbeiten von E.T. der Außerirdische arbeitete Ford im Nachbarstudio am Film Blade Runner. Als Spielberg kurzfristig einen Schauspieler benötigte, der den Lehrer von Elliot mimen sollte, half Ford spontan aus. In der finalen Fassung sind jedoch nur seine Hände zu sehen. * Auch heute schreinert Ford noch immer gerne auf seiner Ranch, als Hobby. * Als begeisterter Hobby-Pilot hat Ford einen Pilotenschein für einmotorige Jets und Hubschrauber. Im Jahr 2000 rettete er eine in Bergnot geratene Bergsteigerin mit seinem Hubschrauber. * Ford ersetzte den zuvor nominierten Kevin Costner für Air Force One, welcher die Dreharbeiten absagte. * Ford gilt als erfolgreichster Schauspieler aller Zeiten. Seine Filme haben bis heute insgesamt rund 5,65 Mrd. Dollar eingespielt. * Bei der Szene in Das Imperium schlägt zurück, in welcher Han Solo in Karbonit eingefroren werden soll und Prinzession Leia „Ich liebe dich!“ sagt, stand im Drehbuch, dass Solo mit „Ich liebe dich auch!“ antwortet. Ford fand den Dialog unpassend und änderte die Antwort in "Ja - ich weiß!“ um. * Am 5. Oktober 2013 trat Harrison Ford zum ersten Mal in der Show Wetten, dass... auf. Auszeichnungen miniatur|[[George Lucas und Harrison Ford]] * 1988: Sexiest Man Alive (People Magazin) * 1994: Star des Jahrhunderts, verliehen von der Vereinigung amerikanischer Kinobesitzer * 2000: Favorite Motion Picture Actor * 2000: Life Achievement Award, verliehen vom American Film Institute. * 2002: Cecil B. DeMille Award (Lebenswerk), Sonderpreis der Golden Globes * 2003: Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame Filmografie * 2019 - (nicht im Abspann erwähnt) * 2015 - * 2015 - Für immer Adaline (The Age of Adaline) * 2014 - ''The Expendables 3 * 2014 - ''Years of Living Dangerously (Dokumentarserie) * 2013 - ''Ender's Game * 2011 - Cowboys & Aliens * 2008 – ''No True Glory: Battle for Fallujah * 2008 – Manhunt * 2008 – Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels * 2007 – Crossing Over * 2006 – Firewall * 2003 – Hollywood Cops (Hollywood Homicide) * 2002 – K-19 – Showdown in der Tiefe (K–19: The Widowmaker) * 2000 – Schatten der Wahrheit (What Lies Beneath) * 1999 – Begegnung des Schicksals (Random Hearts) * 1998 – Sechs Tage, Sieben Nächte * 1997 – Air Force One * 1997 – Vertrauter Feind (The Devil's Own) * 1995 – Sabrina * 1994 – Das Kartell (Clear and Present Danger) * 1993 – Auf der Flucht (The Fugitive) * 1992 – Die Stunde der Patrioten (Patriot Games) * 1991 – In Sachen Henry (Regarding Henry) * 1990 – Aus Mangel an Beweisen (Presumed Innocent) * 1989 – Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * 1988 – Die Waffen der Frauen (Working Girl) * 1988 – Frantic * 1986 – Mosquito Coast * 1985 – Der einzige Zeuge (Witness) * 1984 – Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) * 1983 – (Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi) * 1982 – Blade Runner * 1981 – Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes (Raiders of the Lost Ark) * 1980 – (Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes back) * 1979 – Apocalypse Now * 1979 – Das tödliche Dreieck (Hanover Street) * 1979 – Ein Rabbi im Wilden Westen (Frisco Kid) * 1978 – Der wilde Haufen von Navarone (Force 10 from Navarone) * 1977 – Holiday Special * 1977 – (Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope) * 1974 – Der Dialog (The Conversation) * 1973 – American Graffiti * 1970 – Zabriskie Point – Die Szenen mit Ford wurden nicht veröffentlicht. * 1968 – Journey to Shiloh * 1967 – A Time for Killing * 1967 – Luv * 1966 – Immer, wenn er Dollars roch Weblinks * * [http://www.harrisonfordweb.com Homepage von Harrison Ford] * [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harrison_Ford Harrison Ford] in der deutschen Wikipedia Quellen *''Das offizielle Magazin'' cs:Harrison Ford en:Harrison Ford es:Harrison Ford fi:Harrison Ford fr:Harrison Ford it:Harrison Ford nl:Harrison Ford pt:Harrison Ford ru:Харрисон Форд sv:Harrison Ford lb:Harrison Ford Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler